Pretend
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Roger and Maureen share a tender moment. One short!


**A/N: My first Roger/Maureen fanfic. **

Walking into the loft, Maureen took notice of how quiet it was, except for the sounds of New York floating in from the cracked windows, along with the cold fall air. Running her fingers through her curly hair, she walked through the loft taking wild guess at where all her roommates where at.

"Mark's out filming, as usual. April's probably getting high with Roger unless he's at some gig and Collins is back at MIT, and I'm here, bored. What fun.." She mumbled, slipping her jacket off, tossing it on the couch before waltzing into the kitchen.

The drama queen opened the fridge and pulled out one of Roger's beers seeing as how it was either that or flat Diet Coke. "Damn, we really need to get some food and shit in here." She stated closing the door, grabbing the Village Voice off the table before going over to the couch.

She glanced over the front page before skipping right to the section she liked, opening the can of beer and taking a huge gulp. She was moderately content on the silence around her but of course it was never quiet for long.

Roger was just waking up from his usual afternoon nap, which was translation for, got high and fell asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ruffled his hair a bit before getting up and heading into the living room, stopping when he spotted Maureen on the couch drinking one of his beers.

"Maureen, that's my beer you're drinking." He mumbled, shooting her a look.

The diva looked up slightly surprised to see that Roger was home. "Oh really?" She asked, raising her brow, looking over the can. "Funny, I don't see the words, 'Roger Davis owns this beer' written anywhere on it." She stated, smirking.

Grumbling a bit, he walked over and took it from her. "I told you the case was for something." He said, completely forgetting at this moment but figured it had to do with the band. "Not for you to drink." He added.

Maureen rolled her eyes, tossing the paper down. "Fine, have your precious beer. Might as well finish the can off." She snapped, folding her arms across her chest watching as the liquid was downed, the can squished in his hand. "You're annoying." She added, getting up.

"Well, so are you but I put up with your ass." He said, smirking, his gaze locking with the drama queen's. He just stared at her unsure why.

Maureen got a funny look on her face, chewing at her bottom lip a moment. "What are you looking at?" She demanded, resting her hands on her hips.

Roger shrugged, smirking, managing to snap out of his gaze. "I don't know. I'll let you know when I figure it out." He replied, giving a low chuckle.

Scoffing, the drama queen rolled her eyes, hitting in him the arm. "That line is so old and I can't believe you, of all people, used it." She mumbled, "And you were just staring at me because you want me." She added, walking past him.

"That is so not true." The rocker said, getting a defensive tone.

"Bullshit." She called back; walking into the bedroom she shared with Mark. She flopped down on the bed, resting her arm behind her head. "You know it's true!" She shouted.

He followed after her bound and determined to prove the drama queen wrong but when he saw her on Mark's bed, he couldn't help but stare, finding her beautiful. He hated that Maureen was right. He did want her but she was Mark's girlfriend, he was April's boyfriend.

"You're staring again." Maureen said in a singsong voice, letting out a dramatic sigh.

Roger rolled his eyes, stepping forward only to lean down and kiss Maureen hard on the lips with as much passion as he could push into it. He let his one arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Surprised and shocked, the diva leaned into the kiss, her fingers tangling in Roger's hair as a small whimper escaped her lips, wanting the kiss to last but it was broken by the sounds of April and Mark's voice entering the loft.

Pulling away, he quickly exited the room and went to where April was, his arms wrapping around her waist. Maureen got up and walked out to see the embrace actually feeling jealous at that moment but she easily pushed it away as Mark came to stand in front of her.

Roger pretended the kiss he shared with his best friend's girlfriend didn't exist, Maureen doing the same even though deep down, both knew it something.

-Fin


End file.
